<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plan by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400601">The Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody doesn't normally like to share. He makes an exception for Rex's benefit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Old Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Cody first approached Fives about his plan, Fives naturally assumed it was some kind of joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marshal Commander Cody was known for being territorial. Rex was fair game when he was away, but if Cody was on their side of the galaxy, he made it clear that Rex was his and his alone. Frequent, loud sex and the multitude of dark hickies covering Rex’s body sent the message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>off limits. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fives had no problems steering clear when Cody was around. His sex life with Tup was active and invigorating, so he wasn’t missing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Cody had caught wind that Fives was usually the one taking care of Rex while he was away. Sure, Rex had other partners, but Fives warmed his bed more than any of them. Though it was a purely sexual relationship, it was intimate too. Rex enjoyed his company, and Fives knew exactly what he liked. As it turned out, that made him a prime candidate for Cody’s plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he would never admit it, what Rex loved more than anything else was a hard, sweaty, back-breaking fuck. Cody could give him plenty of that, but after playing around with Rex’s stamina, he had discovered something that Fives already knew well. Rex could be satisfied with one, but there was a tiny part of him that craved more. It was the icing on the cake, so to speak. And Cody really wanted to give Rex the treat he deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he called upon Fives. Who was Fives to say no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was meant to be a surprise. Standing outside the captain’s quarters, Fives could already hear them going at it. Rex was moaning so beautifully in a way that Fives knew meant he was being opened up, either with fingers or a tongue, or maybe both. Smirking, Fives adjusted himself in his blacks and hit the door chime. Immediately, all sound ceased from within, and there was a quiet moment when Fives thought they might not answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the door slid open, and Fives took a moment to thank their maker, Jango Fett, for the beautiful sight in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody was gorgeous. There was no doubt about that. He was even more gorgeous when he was half naked, chest covered in hickies, blacks rolled down to the waist. His erection tented the thin material, and the tease of his thick cock made Fives’ mouth water. He had to remind himself that he was here for Rex, not himself. But damn if he didn’t eye that cock like it was the most tempting piece of forbidden fruit anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping past Cody, Fives wasted no time in stripping down to his bare skin. On the bed, Rex was propped up on his elbow, watching both of them with a stunned, slack-jawed expression. His eyes were wide and hungry, sweeping over the expanse of Fives’ body, eventually landing on his cock. Fives stretched out, allowing Rex a long look at the goods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Room for one more, Captain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex let out a soft, pleased noise, and that was all the response Fives needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody took him first. Of course he did; he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>riduur, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so he got first dibs. Fives didn’t mind waiting his turn. Watching Rex get filled so sweetly with Cody’s cock, his face contorting with pleasure at every thrust, was nearly orgasmic on its own. Cody fucked him on his stomach, which was one of Rex’s favorite positions since Cody could light up all the good spots inside his body with one good thrust. Fives cradled Rex’s head in his lap, stroking his cheek and holding his shoulders as Cody gave it to him deep and nasty. Rex’s head was buried in Fives’ lap, and every so often, he’d bite down on the sensitive skin of Fives’ inner thigh to muffle his moans. Fives took to counting down from a thousand in his head so he wouldn’t come just from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cody started nearing his orgasm, Fives could tell Rex was ready to come himself. They couldn’t have that. He still had one more cock to take, and then if he was really good, he’d be allowed to come. Fives told him so, whispered it in his ear, and Rex spasmed around Cody’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex’ika, don’t come yet. You wanna feel me, don’t you? Be a good boy and make Cody come. Then you can ride me like I know you want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Rex liked more than getting fucked on his stomach was riding his partner, especially if that partner happened to be Fives. Fives had big thighs, perfect cushions for Rex to sit on, and it drove Rex wild when Fives would make him hold still while he fucked up into him. Fives didn’t want to just fuck Rex. He wanted to ruin him, split him open on his fat cock and wreck him, and he knew just how to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives’ eyes zeroed in on the place where Rex and Cody’s bodies met as Cody packed it in, hard and deep. Rex moaned like he had been shot, lurching forward, hands scrabbling against Fives’ thighs. As soon as Cody pulled out, Fives was hauling him up, placing Rex right on top of his lap. Rex sagged against his chest as he caught his breath and tried to calm his trembling body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Fives thumbed the head of his cock, spreading slick and precome around. Cody’s come trailed down Rex’s thigh in a thick line, and Fives took a moment to admire it. Cody was pressed up to Rex’s back, kissing his shoulders, biting his neck, whispering to him like Fives had just a minute ago. Fives strained to hear what he was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna take Fives’ cock for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>riddur? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Let him fuck you like I know you want to? I asked him to come here because I knew this was what you wanted. I knew he’d know just how to take care of you. He does, doesn’t he? He knows how to fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex drew himself up on tired thighs, leaning back against Cody’s chest. His eyes were glazed over, staring at some spot above Fives’ head, and that was just where they wanted him. Just where he needed to be. Beyond words, beyond recognition, craving the sweet release only Fives and Cody could give him. Rex whimpered as Cody lifted him, settling him over Fives’ cock so the head rubbed between his cheeks. Fives steadied Rex with a hand on his hip, and then he slid home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex’s entire body rippled like he had touched a live wire. He was already so loose and wet that Fives could slide all the way in with one thrust, and the noises he made were so stunning that Fives nearly came then and there. Cody was encouraging Rex, slowly helping him move up and down, and Rex’s body finally got with the program. His weeping cock bounced between them, leaving trails of precome across his own stomach as he clenched up on Fives. Cody’s come oozed down to Fives’ balls with every movement. It was way hotter than it should have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping Rex’s hips for leverage, Fives snapped his hips up quick and brutal, drawing a strangled cry from Rex. Cody held onto Rex’s ass, spreading him apart for Fives, and Fives threw his head back as he thrusted up with abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother kriffing sithspit,” Fives groaned, reveling in Rex’s tight warmth as he repeatedly bore down. Rex was letting out little whimpers as he bounced on Fives’ cock, his own angry and drooling now, pulsing with the need to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody--” Rex gasped, reaching back for him. Cody was right there, holding his hand as he worked himself on Fives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come?” Cody nuzzled behind Rex’s ear, breathing in his arousal. “Make Fives come first. That’s it. He’s going to pump you full of his come. You’re going to be so full, Rex. I know that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logically, Fives knew that Cody’s dirty talk was for Rex’s benefit, but damn if it wasn’t having the desired effect on Fives too. Fives squeezed Rex’s thigh and bucked his hips up, feeling his balls drawing up tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriffing hell, Rex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives shook when he came, ass clenched, chest heaving with the effort to stay buried in Rex’s body. He was coming and coming, wracked with convulsions and tremors, like he hadn’t just had a truly excellent orgasm that morning with Tup before his day shift. Vaguely, he could feel Rex’s fingernails digging into the meat of his thighs as he fell apart, but all Fives could focus on was the soft, rhythmic clenching of Rex’s tight walls around his cock. He was milking him for every drop. Fives was sure his balls had never been this empty before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several long minutes for Rex’s body to relax enough to pull off of Fives. Cody was right there, wiping him down with a warm rag, murmuring to him how good he was. Fives drew himself up on shaky arms and smiled as he watched Cody take care of his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriffing sexy, cyar’ika.” Fives scratched his nails against Rex’s scalp in the way that always made his dear captain melt. Predictably, Rex went boneless in Fives’ arms, giving himself up to the care he was receiving from both of them. After Cody had cleaned him up, he settled down on Rex’s other side, blanketing him in a cocoon of warmth and protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives could tell when Rex started to come back around since he could actually form words that weren’t a name or a drawn-out moan. Rex licked his cracked lips, working his bone-dry throat, and turned his head to look at Fives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two planned this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can thank the commander for that. He came to me.” Fives craned his head down and nuzzled Rex’s neck, relishing the feeling of sex-flushed skin against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chakaar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You plotted against me,” Rex said fondly, resting his head on one of Cody’s pecs. Fives was a little jealous. Cody’s chest looked like it would make a great pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it my gift to you.” Cody captured Rex’s lips with his own, kissing him slow and deep, an “I love you” spelled out without any words. Fives almost felt bad about ruining the intimate moment, but he was nothing if not a bastard, so he stayed where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody pulled back from the kiss once Rex was breathless and raised an eyebrow at Fives. “You sticking around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can’t get rid of me now, Commander.” Fives smirked and threw him arm over Rex. “Besides, how else are we supposed to have round two later on if we can’t spitroast him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A contemplative look came over Cody’s face, and Fives had to laugh out loud. It seemed the commander didn’t have a problem with him staying after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>